So why am I keeping him here?
by sarcaticbrowneyes
Summary: Kristen is alone in the woods one day and she runs into Hiei.... Or should I say that he crashed into her? A Fanfic that brings YYH to real life! Read and Reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

_Sbe: Welcome to my first story peoples! I and my little mouse character Harry will be your lovely hosts for this story._

_Harry: Squeak!_

_SBE: Just a note for the record: Please post your comments on my story when you're done! I'd love to know what you think! Good or bad!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I only own Kristen, Michael, Coren, and any other characters I make up._

Kristen just wanted to be alone. It was one of those days where she just wanted to think for once instead of doing random things to keep her away from them. She was thinking about her parents. The two people that she'd never get a chance to know much less ever see them again. She sighed, refusing to cry. Kristen knew that once the tears started to fall they wouldn't stop for a long time.

Kristen was walking through the woods to her secret spot… Her meadow. She discovered it while she was hiking through the woods when she was eight. It was a safe place for her. The place where she could think and express herself openly. She had her sketchbook, drawing pencil, and her IPod in her small back pack so that she could deal with her thoughts. She was wearing her favorite pair of blue jeans (even though it was the middle of July), a green tank top, and her plaid converse sneakers. Her long red hair was in a loose bun and her dark blue eyes were staring intently at the ground. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to trip over an upturned root or a rock.

Kristen heard a twig snap behind her and she spun around. She wondered if her older cousin Michael was following her… or maybe it was a stranger that saw her alone in the woods. Kristen's pulse quickened... A squirrel darted across the path. Kristen rolled her eyes and mentally scolded hers overactive imagination that was so good at freaking her out. She turned around again and continued down the path.

About 10 minutes later

Kristen finally arrived at the meadow. The long golden grass swayed in the gentle breeze, making it seem like the grass was waving to her. She sat walked to the center of the meadow and sat down in it. The grass around her bended away from her as she sat. Kristen remembered how it used to come up to her chin when she was little, but now it only came up to he shoulders. Kristen slid her backpack off of her and placed it next to her right leg. Then she tore it open and pulled out her sketchbook, her #2 pencil, and her IPod. She placed the sketchbook and pencil on her lap then she placed the ear buds in her ears. Then she turned on her IPod and scrolled down to the playlist called "Purchased" and pressed the play button. Then she placed her IPod on top of her backpack, turned to a blank page in her sketch book, picked up her pencil with her left hand, and she began to draw.

45 minutes later

_No. No. No. Coren's hair needs to seem straighter. Silkier. And his eyes need to be a little bigger and his face needs to be more defined… And his shoulders could be a little broader… _Kristen thought as she was trying to correct a very rough sketch of Coren. Coren was the male lead of one of Kristen's stories. She was trying to finalize how he looked. She had the whole image in her head but she couldn't exactly get it down on paper. A huge gust of wind blew across the field. Kristen's sketchbook was in her lap and neither of her hands were on it so the pages turned.

"Crap!" Kristen shouted as she slammed her sketch book shut. She was too frustrated to work now. Kristen looked up at the sky now, it was overcast. A storm was coming. Kristen huffed as she looked at the time on her IPod. It was 2:45 pm. She had only been gone for an hour. She looked up at the sky again and she saw that it was getting darker by the second.

_Wow. This storm is coming in really fast. _She thought. Then she gathered up all of her things and shoved them into her backpack. It was going to take her twenty minutes to get home but she might possibly beat the storm if she started now and walked very fast. Kristen heard a rumble in the distance. She stood up. Then she slung on her backpack onto her back as she began to make her way across the meadow.

_Something wicked this way comes._ The words fluttered across her mind. A second later something crashed into Kristen from behind, causing her to lose her balance and face plant into the ground.

"What the hell!" Kristen shouted as she twisted around and sprung to her feet.

About five feet away from her an unconscious boy was sprawled out on the ground. He was drenched in blood. Hid black hair was messy and he wore torn blue jeans, black Doc Marten boots, a bloodstained white T-shirt and a shredded leather jacket. He wore a whit bandana across his forehead. For some reason that white bandana was very familiar to Kristen. She gaped at him open mouthed for a few seconds.

"Oh my God!" She cried as she rushed over to his side. She threw he backpack off of her and kneeled down next to him. Then she bent down, the left side of her face was about three inches above his mouth. She was checking to see if he was still breathing. Kristen felt his shallow breathing on her cheek. He was still alive. She then sat back up and examined his face more closely.

She gasped. No wonder why the bandana was so familiar! The strange boy was one of the characters from her favorite anime of all time Yu Yu Hakusho. He was the Hiei Jaganshi.

_Sbe: Wel lthat's the first chapter peoples! I'm going to post the next one soon!_

_Harry: Squeak!_

_Sbe: Please post your coments! I'm going to love reading them!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sbe: Welcome to chapter 2 peoples! I decided that chapter 1 was way to short so  
I'm going to post some more. Please post your reviews! And luckily for you peoples I'm on Spring Break this week so I'll probably post one more chapter this week!**_

"How the heck did you get here?" Kristen asked in awe despite she knew that he couldn't answer much less hear her.

_I'm staring at an anime character in real life. I'm going insane. _Kristen thought. She began to wonder what she was going to do next. She couldn't just leave him here, her conscious wouldn't allow for that. She couldn't take him to a hospital either. She wondered how a doctor would react when they realized that they weren't treating a human boy. She shivered. There was only one option left. She had to take him home. Lightning streaked across the sky and the sky opened. The rain started to pour down.

"Darn it." Kristen muttered as she bent down and slung one of Hiei's arms around the back of her shoulders. Then she began to drag him home leaving her backpack behind in the rain.

10 Minutes Later

At first carrying Hiei was a pretty easy task for Kristen… But since she isn't the most athletically fit person in the world he soon felt like a ton of bricks. Rain was also pouring down by the bucketful, drenching both of them. Kristen turned her head to get a good look at Hiei's face every now and then and she could've sworn that he was getting paler and paler. This of course caused her to freak out even more.

"It's okay." She reassured herself in a shaky tone. "Everything will be okay. I didn't take first aid and sports medicine for nothing. And thank God that Aunt Susan and Uncle Allen were sensible enough to get that first aid kit last summer."

Sometime later Hiei's P.O.V

Hiei woke up with a start. There were 6 things he knew instantly: That he was indoors, he was shirtless, he was lying on his stomach on a bed, his hair was extremely wet, his katana was gone, and 

that someone else was nearby. Instinctively he tried to roll over and sit up but he only felt a searing pain down his back. He made a sharp cry of pain. He heard footsteps and a door open behind him and he heard someone enter. He couldn't see the door or the being though since he couldn't roll over. So he just had to be content with staring at the white wall that was directly in front of him.

"Oh you're awake!" A female voice said.

Hiei recognized the language she was speaking instantly. It was English. He'd practiced it with Kurama quite often back home and he knew quite a bit of it.

"Wow you're wounds are almost healed." Said the girl. " I guess what they say is true. You demons do heal pretty fast… I think that the iodine and stopping the bleeding did help though. So much for bandaging your back up though. It's pretty much scabbed over now. But I guess that we could put the bandages on you anyway so that they don't open back up again."

The girl knew that he was a demon, and she was now mindlessly rambling. It had then gone way too far for Hiei's comfort. He decided that now was the time for him to make some use of this strange language in his own way.

"Will you shut up!" He growled, for she was still rambling about what she could possibly do next. A stunned silence followed. Hiei smirked satisfied. "Now where am I?"

He heard the girl huff behind him. He knew that he was getting to her now.

"You're in my house."She said with a flat town tone. "You practically ran me over in the woods and it looked like your lost a fight with several lawn mowers." She paused for a minute letting the words sink in. Hiei's eyes narrowed. He really felt like cutting out the girl's tongue now.

"So I brought you back home and attempted to stitch you back up." She continued, now in a playful tone. The girl knew that he was now irritated since he was silent. He didn't want her to get the upper hand of the situation.

"Shut up now or you'll never speak again." He threatened.

"Those are some mighty words from a fire apparition who is two inches shorter than me, sword less, and can't even get up by himself Hiei Jaganshi." She said in the same tone.

Hiei stiffened.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed.

"I have my sources." She said in the same playful tone.

"This isn't funny human." He said angrily.

She sighed.

"Well if you must know you're an anime and a manga character here." She replied in a bored tone.

"What?" Hiei growled as he tried to get up again so that he might kill her in his rage. The pain seared through his back once again and he collapsed onto the bed. He refused to cry out in pain so he dug his nails into the palms of his hands instead. He also clenched his jaw.

"Whoa easy there Hiei." She said as he felt her presence next to him. Her tone was now full of concern. " Here I'll help you sit up so that I can put the bandages on you." He felt her hands on his shoulders. Her skin felt like ice against his.

_Well this is just great. _Hiei thought._ I'm wounded and at the mercy of an incompetent human girl._

Then she helped him roll over slowly so that he was lying on his back. That was the first time he saw her. She had carrot red hair similar to Kuwabara's, dark blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles on the bridge of her nose and at the tops of her cheeks. She was looking at him with concern.

"I think you're running a fever." She said softly. "After I bandage you up I'll go get you some water and take your temperature. Then I might get you some Advil."

_Advil?_ He wondered.

She started to help him sit up by pushing him gently. Hiei winced from the pain.

"I'll definitely get you some Tylenol though, it will help with the pain." She continued as she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed several of the rolls of bandages.

As she began to wrap the bandages around his mid-section Hiei started to look around and absorb his surroundings, since all that he could see before were the pillows on the bed and a white wall. It was one of the most girly rooms he had ever seen. With pictures of boys all over the walls (many of them were holding instruments that he didn't recognize), a blue bedspread with flowers all over it, and a dresser cluttered with books and studded animals. Above the bed hung a plastic chandelier which sparkled since the lights were on. To the right of the bed was a birch wood nightstand, with a tabletop lamp and a digital nightstand. The door that led out of the small horrid room was directly in front of him about three feet from the large bed.

_General P.O.V._

Kristen was now about half way through bandaging Hiei. He probably knew that she didn't exactly know what she was doing.

_Then again, _she thought. _It's not like they showed us how to bandage someone's mid-section in sports medicine class. In fact, the most complex thing they showed us was how to tape ankles…._

Little did Kristen know that Hiei was then beginning reading her every thought.

_Baka._ He thought angrily.

Then Hiei flinched. He gritted his teeth and sent a message into Kristen's mind.

_Baka, it's too tight now._ He hissed into her mind.

He felt her hands stop moving for a second.

_Oh my God! _She thought._ I forgot that you could read people's minds and send telepathic messages! That is so cool!... Wait a minute……. You_ _just heard everything about sports medicine class didn't you… CRAP!!_

_Baka._ Hiei replied.

_Great. Now I have a new nickname to add to my long list._ Kristen thought as she loosened the bandages a little. Then she continued her messy bandaging job.

_**Sbe: Well peoples. That's chapter two. Please post your reveiws after you've finished reading it!.. Now where did harry go.**_

_**Harry: (Jumps onto Sbe's lap, looking quite scared) SQUEAK!**_

_**Sbe: What's wrong Harry!**_

_**Harry: Squeak! Squakers squeak squeak!**_

_**Sbe: What? James is stuck in a well?**_

_**Harry: (Shaking his head) Squeak!!**_

_**Sbe: I'm coming James! (Grabs Harry and runs out of the room).**_

_**Harry: SSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A small creature with covered with bandages walks into the room. He has one circular eye and he has a little piece of cloth shaped like a heart sewn onto the left side of his chest. In fact he looks a lot like a mummy.)**_

_**Bandaides: Hahahaha. Now that the foolish girl and rodent are gone. I can now control the story! What horrors shall I unleash!**_

_**Disclaimer: (The silly girl forgot to post this on the last chapter.) I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I only own Kristen, Michael, Aunt Susan, Uncle Allen, Coren, Harry, James, and of course (loud introduction music) BANDAIDES!.. Along with any other characters that will appear later in the story of course. **_

_**Bandaides: Remember to send Sbe reviews. Good or Bad. This is her first Fanfic after all.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_General P.O.V_

Kristen finally finished her lousy bandaging job.

"I'll be right back." She said as she got up from the bed. "I'm going to grab a thermometer, some water, and some Tylenol."

Hiei didn't reply.

Kristen turned around and walked out the door. Hiei listened as her footsteps echoed down the hallway.

_Hiei's P.O.V_

Hiei was trying to remember how he got to this strange place… What had happened? He was also trying to figure out what the girl said earlier, about him being an Anime character and everything. The girl told him that her name was Kristen while she was bandaging him. What a strange name. His head started to spin.

_Just what the hell is going on?_ He thought.

Then he remembered. A stranger, a battle, a flash of lightning and darkness. But where were the others? They were there with him so why weren't they with him then? It was obvious to him now that he was transported to a different dimension but why?

__

_General P.O.V_

Kristen returned a few minutes later with all the items that she said she would. She took Hiei's temperature (even though Hiei was stubborn about it) which turned out to be a nice toasty… 108 degrees…. Hiei had to explain to her that 108 was his normal temperature (she had to of course convert it into Celsius first) in his own sarcastic way while she was having a spaz attack. Hiei of course refused the Tylenol that Kristen tried to give him but he did drink the water when she offered it.

Then Kristen walked up to her bookshelf/dresser and she pulled out a paperback book.

"What is that?" Hiei asked in his usual sarcastic tone that he almost always uses.

"You're debut volume." Kristen replied. "Would you like to read it?"

Then she held it out in front of his face. On the cover was a cartoon picture of Yuskue and the words:

**Yu Yu Hakusho Volume 3**

**By Yoshiro Togashi**

Hiei tried to snatch it from her hands but he was to slow. Kristen lifted it up out of his grasp. Hiei glared at her. He opened his mouth to make a threat but she beat him to the punch.

"First things first." She said. " I have some questions for you and I want some answers."

Hiei glared at her. His jaw clenched.

"Chill out won't you?" She asked. "We can make it a game if you want… Like 20 questions."

"I refuse to play this nonsense game with you. Now give me the book before I strangle you." He threatened, reaching for the book again. But this time he was extremely fast but Kristen took a step back so that she was out of his reach.

"Now that's not very nice." She said. " What's so difficult about answering a few questions? And unless by some miracle you're able to magically stand up by yourself I don't think that you'll get this book anytime soon." She mused.

"Fine I'll play your stupid game human." He growled. "But I am not answering 20 questions."

"All right." Kristen said. "How about 10?"

"Five." He growled.

"10." She replied. Crossing her shoulders across her chest. The book was still in her right hand. "Take it or leave it."

Hiei just continued glaring at her. So she took that as an unspoken agreement for ten questions.

_Here goes nothing._ She thought.

"All right." She started. "How did you get here?"

"You drug me here yourself." He smirked. "There goes question number one."

Kristen narrowed her eyebrows. But she didn't argue.

" I meant how did you get here? How did you get to this dimension" She asked more forcefully.

"I don't really know." Hiei replied. The smirk was still on his face. He was definetly amused now. "All that I remember is an enemy demon, a flash of lightning and darkness. That's question numbers two and three human."

_Crap he's right!_ Kristen thought. _I need to be careful with how I phrase these._

" Is there any way for you to contact the Spirit World?" She aked.

Hiei thought about this for a moment. " Yes there is." he replied.

A few seconds passed and nothing else was said. It took Kristen a few second to realize that he had already answered since she thought that he would elaborate.

_Okay Mr. I think you're stupid demon. Was anyone else from the gang with you before you were sent here?_ She asked with her mind because she was too irritated to talk.

_Baka. _He replied. _Yes they were there. _

_Do you know where they are now? _She asked.

_No._ He replied. _Only four questions left human._

_Umm well…. _Kristen thought._ Have you and another member of the gang ever umm…… Been together?_

If it was possible, Hiei's glare seemed to intensify. The smirk was definetly off his face now.

_Three questions left._ He thought.

_I'll take that as a no.._ Kristen thought. _Have you told Yukina you're her brother yet or no._

_Hell no. _He replied.

Kristen back tracked a little bit.

_How are you going to contact the Spirit World? You said that you could earlier but I can't see you carrying around one of those pink compacts… _

Hiei rolled his eyes.

_Yes I do have one of those wretched pink compacts. But only because Koenma and Kurama kept on irritating me for not having one. I don't know why I even agreed with them. _He explained. _You have one question left._

Suddenly there was a loud bang throughout the house. It was the unmistakenable sound of the front door swinging open.

_Crap! _Kristen thought._ Michael's home!_

_Hn? _Hiei asked.

_My older cousin. Crap he's home from work now! What am I supposed to tell him? What am I going to do? _She thought.

_Hn? _Hiei thought.

_You know that you are not helping right now right?_

_Hn?_

Kristen rolled her eyes and decided that she was just going to ignore him.

_I could just take the classic fan fic approach. Yes… I can just say that he's an exchange student and we're his host family. Michael would possibly believe that… If he asks why is he here in the middle of the summer I could just say that he's attending some summer classes with me… And if he asks if Aunt Susan and Uncle Allen know I'll just say that they forgot to tell him. Thank God that they're on those long business trips for the next two months!_

Suddenly Kristen's bedroom door swung open and Michael walked in. He looked a lot like Kristen with his ginger hair and freckles. The only difference between them was that he was about four inches taller and he had sharp green eyes instead of blue.

"Hello. What's going on in here?" He said as he absorbed the scene in front of him.

"Michael this is Hiei." Kristen began to explain.

Michael's eyes went wide when he saw Hiei.

"What he hell is that!" He shouted, pointing at Hiei.

"Kristen stared at him slack jawed. Even Hiei looked surprised.

"What is that monster doing in the house Kristen." Michael shouted.

Behind her Kristen heard Hiei chuckle. She turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh I get it now." Hiei said with an amused tone. "He's gifted with the second sight. He can see my true form."

Suddenly an image of what Hiei was talking about flashed across Kristen's mind. Hiei's true form. The one where he has green skin and eyes all over his body.

_This can't be good. _Kristen thought. _Well telling him that Hiei's an exchange student now won't work so I guess I'm going to have to tell him everything. This is going to be a long night._

_A couple of hours later_

It took Kristen quite a long time get Michael to calm down and explain everything to him. Hiei of course was greatly amused by the whole thing which left Kristen with the desire to smack him. His little smirk was gone though as soon as she told him that she wouldn't give him the book since she never asked him her 10th question. This left Hiei in a foul mood.

Michael left the house after Kristen finished explaining to him there current situation. He said that he needed a breath of fresh air.

Hiei was now once again alone in Kristen's room.

_Kristens P.O.V_

Kristen picked up Hiei's shredded leather jacket from where she left it in the garage. Then she shoved her hand into one of the pockets and smiled when she felt something smooth and round. She pulled it out and saw that it was a Hiei's little pink compact communicator.

"Bingo." She said softly. Then she flipped it open. One the top half of the compact where there would've been a mirror was a liitle screen and on the bottom haf of the compact were different color buttons… Without any labels.

Kristen sighed. Then she walked back into the house.

_I need to give this to Hiei so that I can find out what's really going on. _She thought as she walked down the main hallway to the other side of the ranch style house. She stopped in front of her bedroom door and opened it, only to find Hiei standing up and reading Yu Yu Hakusho volume 3.

He turned around to look at her when she entered, and he saw the compact in her hands.

"Feeling better already?" Kristen asked as she approached him. " I thought that it would at least take another day before you could get up."

"Well you're wrong of course." He replied in his "I'm better than you so shut up" tone.

"You also cheated." She stated. "I've never asked my 10th question."

"I never agreed that you could ask me 10 questions." He replied.

Kristen knew that he was right. She did assume that he said yes even though he never actually did.

Kristen held out the compact.

"And just what do you expect me to do with that?" He asked.

"I want you to call Spirit World of course." She replied. "Don't you want to find out what's really going on?"

**_Bandaides: Well that's it for this chapter. Little did you all know that while you were reading this you gave me possesion of your minds!! Remember to reveiw this story and that fool Sbe will of course have the pleasure of reading them. Remember this is her first stors so she'll like to hear your comments positive or negative._**

**_(James walks in) _**

**_James: So this is where Sbe spends most of her time... Hey look a computer! (Shoves Bandaides out of the way)._**

**_Bandaides: shouldn't you be stuck in a well somewhere? Any way my mindslaves tune in next time where sbe will finally explain what happened to Hiei. And thank you for the reveiws that have already been posted!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_James a (brunette haired youth who loved first person shooter games more than life itself), leaned over Sbe's computer. _**

**_James: Ohhhhh. Shiny... I wonder what games she has on this machine._**

**_Bandaides: Out of my way you fool! You don't know what kind of power you have within your grasp! _**

**_James sighs and lifts up the infuriated mummy by the scruff of his neck ( James by the way is about three feet taller than Bandaides). _**

**_Bandaides: You incompetent knave! What are you doing! Put me down!_**

**_PSA: Sorry that it took me so long to write this chappie peoples. It's summer now and from now on I'll try to post at least one chappie a month. I'm sorry that I haven't written anything since Spring Break. I'll try really hard so that doesn't happen again! Thanks for waiting! SBE_**

**_Chapter 4_**

_Kristen's P.O.V_

Kristen positioned herself behind Hiei. She anxioulsy watched as he flipped open the pink compact. Then he pressed several blue buttons and the screen hummed to life. Suddenly an image of the infant Koenma apeared on the screen. As usual he was sitting behind his large desk in his red leather chair.

"You got to be flippin' kidding me." Kristen thought in amazement. "I'm staring at the Koenma. The Koenma from Yu Yu Hakusho."

A chuckle from Hiei echoed through her mind. Kristen narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. She thought about how amusing it would be to bop him while he wasn't looking, even though she knew that her and would never land there... Since Hiei would probably break her arm for even attempting to do so.

_Hiei's P.O.V_

Hiei would never admit it to Kristen, but he was somewhat impressed that she was able to see Koenma on the screen. Average humans would just see a blank screen, which meant that she was somewhat talented. Like Kuwabara's family having a sixth sense, her gifts were probably thanks to the DNA of her ancestors. He wondered if many people in this dimension had gifts like the two humans he had met so far. He also wondered what the demons of this dimension would be like. Koenma cleared his throat which drew Hiei's attention back to the small screen.

"It's good to see you Hiei." Koenma said in his usual business like manner.

Hiei decided to reply with the first question that popped into his mind.

"How the hell did I get here?" He asked in his typical 'I'm better than you voice'. He knew that Kristen rolled her eyes.

"A demon named Biscuit opened up a dimensional riff and trapped you four in it." Koenma replied. Hiei raised his eyebrows. He didn't remember anything about that.

"Are the others there with you?" Koenma asked.

Hiei snorted. "No. If they were I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you. I'd make Kurama or the detective do it."

"I see." Koenma said as he looked down at his desk. "It's just as I feared. It seems that she has opened up multiple holes, transporting you all to different places. I can't find the others till they turn their compacts on, then the tracking devices that I installed in them will be activated. For all we know you all could be stuck in the same dimension just different locations, or in different dimensions." He sighed, closing his eyes. "The later would be much harder to deal with."

Hiei didn't reply. He didn't know what to say really. He glared at the screen. How could he have been beaten so easily by a demon named Biscuit. Biscuit! It's one of the most ridiculous names he had ever heard of. What annoyed him the most was the fact that this demon was probably stronger than him. He tightened his right fist in frustration.

Koenma looks upat him. He seemed to be staring at something behind Hiei... Kristen.

"Um... Hiei who is that?" Koenma asked.

Kristen made a sound that sounded almost like a meep. Hiei smirked.

"Just a little human friend that I made." He mused. He felt Kristen's glare, causing him to feel more satisfied. "Her name is Kristen. She doesn't look like much but she's a gifted human." He felt her body tense and he knew that she was getting mad.

"Nice to meet you Kristen." Koenma said as he tried to lighten the mood.

_Kristen's P.O.V_

Kristen looked at the screen and nodded as she said. "Nice to ummm... Meet you too?" She said the words slowly as she tried to control her anger and excitement.

Koenma turned his gaze back to Hiei.

"Hiei." He said. "I want you to lie low till we find out where the others are. We should be able to do that within the next 48 hours since they'll probably call to find out what happened like you did. Also always keep your compact with you since that's the only way we can keep tabs on you as well as contacting you."

Kristen imagined Hiei walking around with a pink compact everywhere he went. It was pretty funny. Her guess was that Hiei carried it around on missions grudgingly because Kurama nad Koenma forced him.

"I'll call you back as soon as we find out the information we want." Koenma coninued. "Keep safe." Then the screen went black. The connection was terminated.

Hiei snapped it shut before he non-chalantly flung the compact onto his bed. He walked towards the bedroom door.

"I'm hungry." He said. "What's around here that I can eat?"

**_Meanwhile, Back in Spirit World_**

_Koenma's P.O.V_

Koenma pressed the off button on his desk and the image of Hiei and Kristen disapeered. All that was left was a blank black screen. He wondered about the strange human girl behind him. It was interesting that she was able to see him. He decided that he was going to look up some information about her as well. He had a hunch that something interesting might turn up.

Suddenly George the Blue Ogre bursted into his office. He was waving his arms around frantically in a manner that reminded Koenma of a chicken.

"Lord Koenma! Lord Koenma!" George shouted.

"Yes Ogre I'm right here." Koenma replied in an exasperated tone. "You don't have to shout what is it?"

"Sir our system has just been hacked!" Ogre shouted. He still wore an expression of panic on his face.

"Hacked!?" Koenma replied. His jaw dropped. "That's not possible. We have the most secure system in the universe."

"We just found out that the Hacker was in the system sir." Ogre replied. "He disapeered before we were able to trace him."

"What's the damage?" Koenma asked in a calm tone.

"Just a few stolen files sir." Ogre replied.

"Which files?" Koenma asked.

"Almost all the communication files from the last several hours sir. He downloaded all the information that was sent by any means of communication. He now knows who we've been talking to and he can trace where they are."

Koenma just stared at the Ogre blankly. He was pretty sure that a part of his soul just died. He didn't even want to think about what this would mean for Hiei. Whoever hacked the system knew everything that was said in that conversation which was mostly classified material.

"Ogre." He growled.

"Yes sir." said George as he snapped to attention.

" I want everyone to look for signs of the hacker. He had to have left a trail of data somewhere. I want all our best computer programers to search for it and find it. I don't care how long it takes. I must find out who hacked the system and why. I also want the whole company to be in code red and anything that is done with technology to be monitored. For all we know this could be an inside job."

"Yes sir." George replied with a bow.

Koenma watched as the Ogre rushed out of the office.

He turned back to the screen and looked at his communication counsel. He looked at his speed dial buttons and pressed the one for Hiei. The hacker had information of his whereabouts and since most demons wanted his, Yuskue's, Kuwabara's, and Kurama's heads it was safe to assume that he was the main target.

**_Meanwhile at Kristen's house_**

_General P.O.V_

After Hiei so regally announced that he was hungry, Kristen went downstairs and prepared a meal of grilled chicken and salad. Much to Hiei's surprise, he learned that Kristen was actually a good cook.

While they were silently eating dinner and watching Kristen's Yu Yu Hakusho Chapter Black Saga DVD, Michael abruptly returned home. When Kristen asked him if he wanted something to eat he said that he didn't feel good and went to bed. This left Hiei amused since he learned that it was his true form that sickened Michael to the point that he couldn't eat. Mind reading does come in handy.

After dinner Kristen washed the dishes while Hiei continued to watch the DVD. He couldn't believe that his voice really sounded so annoying since he'd never heard a recording of it before. Kristen returned to the living room and she continued to watch the episodes with Hiei. There was absolutely no conversation between them. They stayed that way into the early hours of the morning. Kristen went to bed at 1 while Hiei never slept. He stayed up with his eyes glued to the screen. He was trying to absorb everything he had learned that day.

Little did they know that the compact kept on ringing on Hiei's bed, Koenma's men were uncovering some interesting information despite the crisis, and that danger was coming closer with every passing minute.

**_Chapter 4 End_**

**_Sbe: Walks through door, Harry is clinging on her shoulder I can't believe I misunderstood you Harry. I've only known you since I was four. I should be able to translate your squeaks with ease now. She turns around and sees James holding Bandaides._**

**_Sbe: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM! (Doesn't even give them a chance to respond) GET OUT NOW BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR LEGS AND FEED THEM TOO YOU! _**

**_James runs out of the room, he's still holding Banaides by the scruff._**

**_Bandaides: I SHALL SEEK MY VENGEANCE!_**

**_James slams the door behind him, cutting Bandaides shreiks short._**

**_On the back of the door theirs a post it stamp which said: _**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of It's characters._**

**_I only own the story that I'm writing, Kristen, Michael, Harry, James, Bandaides, and Biscuit._**

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! This is my first fanfic and I'd like to know what you think._**

**_Also thanks for the favorites and support!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 5

_Kristen's P.O.V._

Kristen was sitting in a field. It was extremly different from the field in the woods that she'd go to to think. There were no trees in sight and the grass was extremly green. The grass went up to her shoulder and their little white flowers growing in it. She stood up and span around. There was nothing but grass and flowers for miles and miles around. She looked fown at herself and was relieved to see that she was still wearing the oversized T-shirt and shots that she put on before going to bed. She looked up at the cloudles sky. It was a cerulian blue, only a lttle darker than she remembered. It was still gorgeous though. Kristen heard some of the grass rustle behind her snd she spun around. But no one was there. She heard some grass rustle behind her again, but when she turned around there was nothing there. Then she heard the grass rustle again and again and again. She kept on turning around only to find nothing asd well. Kristen was pretty sure that she looked like a dog chasing it's own tail. She didn't know why she kept on spinning. All that she did know is that she had to find out what was behind her. She had to see what it was. After she spun for the 50th time she noticed that something was different from before. She stopped dead in her tracks.

_Is it me or does this place seem... Well darker? _She thought.

It wasn't the blue sun shiny field that it was a few minutes ago. mnow the grass was all yellow and dry looking ad the flowers were no longer white but a valvet black. They were no longer small little flowers either. In fact ther were roses! When Kristen looked down at the ground she saw golden vines with thorns all over the ground. They wrapped around the once green grass, choking whatever life was left in them. Kristen was standing on the vines but she was astonished that the thorns didn't peirce her bare feet. She looked up at the sky to see that it was no longer a pure cerulian blue but a harsh smoky black. She heard a cry in the distance. Someone was in pain. She ran in the direction of the sound. She had to help whatever it was. Another cry was heard rang out in the distance. It sounded much more agonizing than the first. Her heart began to race. She ran for what seem liked hours and the creaturs shreiks became louder and more frequent. She kept running she never tired. Suddenly she tripped. She fell into the thorny ground. She tried to get up but the vines were wrapping around her. They started scratching her and digging into her skin. She couldn't free herself from their grip. She atemted to shriek but as soon as she opened her mouth the vines covered it. They drug her down deeper and deeper into the earth. The their was nothing but darkness.

Kristen's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Sweat clung to her clothes. She looked at her alarm clock. It was five forty five AM.

"What the hell type of dream was that?" Kristen muttered under her breath. Her breathing was harsh and ragged.

She rolled layed back down and threw the covers over her head. She had only gotten about four hours of sleep and she was still exhaused. She couldn't sleep though. She kept on thinking about the dream. What did it possibly mean?

_You're reading into this more than you should Kristen. _She thought. _It was probably just a dream that your sub-concious stole from your overative imagination. _

Even though she told herself these things, Kristen had the feeling that it was much more than a silly little dream.

* * *

**_About an hour later_**

Kristen gave up on trying to sleep. She turned on her bedroom light and grabbed her laptop. She logged on and went on ot her favorite instant messaging program. of course no one else was online. Who in their right mind would be awake at 7:00 on a Saterday? She went to a website that she posted some of her stories and poetry on. She scrolled down. There wasn't many hits for her page. Only about 100 for the five months she's had the account. She also had to admit that most of this hits were from her friends who ofter commented on her journal. She clicked on the link that said Journal and she updated it. She mainly wrote about her dream and how weird she thought it was. She has to have been a complete idiot to write about how an anime character was in her house and then post it online. She ended her journal by asking what other people thought of it. Then she put her computer in sleep mode. It was half past seven. She left her room and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. She made a bowl of cerial and went to teh living room and turned on the TV. She watched Saterday Morning cartoons as she ate.

"What are you seven?" Hiei asked as he suddenly appeared next to her. Kristen turned around with a start.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed. Then her eyes went wide, for she finally realized that Hiei was seeing what she looked like when she first woke up in the morning. Matted hair and all. It was not a sight that she ever wished someone of the opposite gender to see.

Hiei read her mind and snickered. "Baka." He said as he began to recline on the rest of the couch.

Kristen snorted and glared at him before returning her bowl to the kitchen and placing it in the dishwsher. Then she went to the bathroom across the hall and took a shower. She decided that it was time to get ready for the day.

* * *

**_A little while later_**

Kristen decided to wear a red T-shirt with a puppy logo on it and a pair of plasid shor shorts. She wrapped up her hair in order to towel dry it. Abiut 20 minutes later she unwrapped it and brushed it. It was still a little damp so she pulled it into a ponytail and secured it with a hair tie.

After she finished primping she walked around the house looking for Hiei, but he was no where to be found. He wasn't in the living room, or the dining room, the kitchen, the garage, the master bedroom, or the backyard. Michael was still asleep in his bedroom. The only place that she didn't look was the guest bedroom. She opened the door, but Hiei wasn't there. Instead she found saw the compact vibrating on the bed. She remembered how Koenma wanted Hiei to keep it with him at all times so that he could contact him.

Kristen lunged at the bed and snapped open the compact. An image of Koenma was at the top of the screen.

"You finally answer!" Koenma hissed. "I told you to keep this compact with you at all times! Why didn't you answer!"

"Ummm well..." Kristen replied since she didn't really know what to say.

Koenma's eyes seemed to grow wider. Kristen guessed that it was because he just yelled at her instead of Hiei.

"Oh Kristen it's you." He replied as he leaned back into his chair looking stressed out. "Can you please put Hiei on the line?"

"Well I would if I could find him..." She replied sheepishly.

Koenma's face turned a shade of red. He seemed to be counting to ten before he spoke again.

"So you have no idea where he is?" He replied, he sounded calm despite his tomatoe colored face.

"No." Kristen replied.

"Well I guess you'll have to do." He replied. The redness disapeered from his cheeks.

Suddenly Kristen wore a very confused expression on her face.

"I guess Hiei is more likely to listen to you than me." Koenma replied. "He always listened to Kurama the most on missions anyway."

* * *

**_Hiei's P.O.V_**

Hiei picked up his kantana from the long blades of golden clored grass. He must've dropped it as he fell into this strange new world. He pulled the blade out if the sheath with his left hand and examined the sword. It survived the fall unscathed. He placed the sword back into it's sheath and tied it to his belt buckle. Then he started to walk back to Kristen's home.

He wondered about the strange new world that he was in. Hw wondered what world could possibly parallel this one. It definatly wasn't the same type as his own, with the Human world being parralelled by both the Spirit World and the Demon Plane. He didn't sense any demon energy besides his own which deffinetly proved this point. If there were any demons here several of them would've come to investigate by now, no matter how much weaker than him they were. He wondered how dangerous such a place can be.

He continued walking down the path and thoughs continues swimming around his head. Even though he'd only be a the house in a matter of seconds if he ran, he needed some time to think for himself. He also knew that Kristen would badger him with haughty questions such as where he was and why didn't he at least leave her a note. He sighed. The sooner that he returned home and away from her the better.

A short while later he was walking through Kristen's neighborhood towards her house. As he aproached the door he was relieved to see that she was'nt waiting for him there. He was relieved once again as he pushed the door open, finding it unlocked just as he left it. With any luck at all she didn't notice his abscense.

He almost made it to his room before Kristen spoke. "And just where have you been?" It wasn't quite the growl he was expecting.

" I went to get my kantana." He replied, honestly.

"Well Koenma just called." She said. "And there's good and bad news."

Hiei didn't respond. He just simply looked at her.

"The others are here as well." She replied. "The rest of the gang, Yuskue, Kurama, and Kuwabara.... But, something else followed you here as well. And it's not someone that's very good for this world."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

Any other characters in this I made up.

Sorry for not updating for a while. School is annoying.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY READERS!


End file.
